


Tangle

by meepbeep



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, I write short things a lot, M/M, Multi, OT3s are cool, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meepbeep/pseuds/meepbeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac, Cosette, and Marius share a bed. It's super cute.</p>
<p>Second person, with a focus on Courfeyrac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orestesfasting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orestesfasting/gifts).



You aren't sure where one of you starts and another begins.

And that's just how you like it.

With a gorgeous girl on your right, and a handsome boy on your left, you couldn't be happier.

He's sleeping pressed up against your backside, lips pressed to your nape. His warm breath ghosts over your skin, and though it tickles, you dare not make a sound - Cosette's a light sleeper, and you're certain that if you so much as hitch your breathing, she'll start, and this peaceful spell will be broken. As it is, she's fidgeting now - shit, what did you do? Oh; she's merely scooting closer into the warmth of your chest. Her small hand creeps over your hip blindly, reaching for Marius's. You feel him smile into the back of your neck as he gently takes it, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. You smile too, and resist the urge to pass on a kiss to her like a Newton's ball, transferring love seamlessly through the two of you to her brow.

You wonder how you ever got to be so lucky as you sink slowly into subconsciousness.


End file.
